


The Sun Never Dies

by TakeMyKeyboardAway



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi Hamada as Sunfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyKeyboardAway/pseuds/TakeMyKeyboardAway
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was long declared dead.Until he wasn't.NOTE: This will draw inspiration from both the animated film and the series, which highlights the heroes' travels and pursuits after said movie. There will be some villains and characters you won't be familiar with if you've only watched the movie, but the core characters remain the same.As the series isn't finished, there will be some guess work. If something ends up proven wrong that I wrote in a chapter, please leave a comment explaining it. I'll try to fix the plothole as soon as I can.





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes flickering open slowly, Tadashi Hamada stared up at a sterile white ceiling. His eyes drifted over to the IV drip connected to his arm, then to the windows, and to the white sheets, white walls and white everything else in... this place.

Sitting up and trying to get his bearings, Tadashi looked at his wrist and realized he was wearing a hospital bracelet. Just like that, it all flashed back to his mind- the fire, his attempts to save Callaghan, the pure, unbearable agony of being on fire as he watched his professor don that awful mask-.

Just as soon as it had come back to him, a few nurses rushed into the room.

"He's awake!" one called, his eyes scanning over the machines hooked up to Tadashi, who parted his lips to speak only to give a croak, his throat incredibly dry.

Swallowing, he stared up at them.

"What is going on?" demanded the confused Tadashi.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Another long, boring day of Hiro's SFIT work. It wasn't that the school was bad, it was just- jeez. Tadashi had made the workload look easy when he went to this damn nerd school...

Tadashi.

For the hundredth time that week alone, Hiro's eyes drifted to a picture on the wall of his brother holding his acceptance into SFIT letter with a broad grin on his face, and a second which was an action shot of Hiro tackling him in a hug only moments later, unable to wait for Aunt Cass to get a satisfying amount of photos before congratulating his brother.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Aunt Cass on the phone, pacing back and clearly agitated.

"Yes. This is she... If this is a joke, I do not find it very funny. My family has been through enough without-..." a brief pause. She had pulled up her laptop and punched something into a search engine, judging by the sound of keys clicking. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Of course. Of course. Yes. We'll be there. Thank you."

After she hung up the phone, she gave Hiro a deadly serious look.

"Hiro, get in the car."

"Aunt Cass?" asked Hiro as she ushered customers out of the Lucky Cat Cafe, something she would never do on a normal day. "What's going on?"

Unfortunately for Hiro, he didn't get an answer until the cafe was locked, Cass not even bothering to take the money out of the cash register and into the safe like she normally would before leaving, he was in the car and they were halfway to their destination.

"It's Tadashi, Hiro. He's alive."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

After the most nerve racking car ride of Hiro's life and the worst time spent in a hospital waiting room of his entire life, finally they were let into a room simply labelled with a number.

"We're so sorry we didn't contact you sooner. He's been in a coma for nine months, and we had no means of confirming his identity." a nurse was explaining. If Aunt Cass were any less of a person, she'd be just as infuriated as Hiro was at the injustice- his brother had been alive the whole time, relatively safe in a hospital bed, and no one had even BOTHERED to try and find his identity?

"It's just that- per company policy, we aren't allowed to contact an adult's family until we receive verbal consent upon confirming the patient is in a stable state of mind."

Hiro could not have cared less about that idiotic company policy, but again, Aunt Cass didn't snap, and neither did he. Throwing a fit at this would only be one more thing standing in between Hiro and his brother.

When he got through the door, he stared at Tadashi in disbelief.

There was his brother, arms folded neatly on his lap, smiling up at him as if everything was somehow okay.

And maybe it was. Maybe having his family back together really was all that Hiro needed.

"Hey, Little Bro."

"H-hey."

Tadashi managed to sound strong, but Hiro's voice broke when he tried to speak. Hearing them, you'd wonder which one of them was the one in the hospital.

Then, Aunt Cass pulled them into a loose hug, careful not to aggravate any injuries Tadashi might have left, and Hiro could really believe everything was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days for Tadashi to settle back into his half of the room, Hiro called up their friends. Finally, Aunt Cass had agreed it wouldn't be too overwhelming for him to meet up with his friends again, and in they came.

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon waited all of ten seconds to tackle him in a hug. Even Gogo was smiling, which was pretty rare- especially, though Tadashi didn't think of it at the moment- after his apparent death.

"Don't. Scare us like that again." She warned in a harsh tone, and Tadashi had the nerve to laugh.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind next time." he promised- but really, he just hoped there wasn't a next time.

"Wasabi?" asked Tadashi, noticing the other was still frowning.

"We- we thought you were dead, man." he said, his voice sounding so soft and fragile.

"Hey, it's okay, Wasabi. I'm here. It's not going to happen again, I promise you." the recently declared not dead man assured his friend, offering another smile, though this one a bit less genuine than the last as he realized how much pain they all must have been in, thinking Tadashi had died young and would never be seen or heard from again.

"Right. Right. I know, it's just... wow. I still don't think I can believe it."

Thankfully, Honey Lemon seemed to know what to do. She pulled Wasabi and Gogo into the hug with her, Fred catching on and dragging Hiro with him.

Tadashi's heart rate picked up. Suffocating- he felt like the smoke was clogging his lungs again-

His friends and brother frowned as their friend went rigid in their arms, eyes wide and wild.

Then, Tadashi burst on fire, and all Hell broke loose.

"Put it out!" he shrieked, slapping at his skin as if he could smother it. Fred poured his water bottle on Tadashi's head, but the water just sizzled and went away. Honey Lemon, bless her, tried to grab Tadashi on instinct, only to recoil in pain when, obviously, her plan didn't work very well.

It took a while, but eventually the group realized- while Tadashi's clothes smoldered and burned, he didn't.

"Guys," Fred was the first to realize. "Tadashi's not burning."


End file.
